User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-14
<< Previous Chapter ---- = Rampage = -Sierra, can you hear me? It's Licca!- There was a voice, very faint. -Sierra, just give me a slight move with your fingers if you can understand me.- It came once more a bit louder this time, although I couldn't pinpoint it's location. It sounded like it came from all around me at the same time. -Sierra?- The voice was a bit worried apparently. What the hell happened? My head was throbbing like hell, my entire body filled with stinging pain. Not to mention I couldn't see anything at all. No matter how hard I tried, only darkness welcomed my sight. Aside from that, my body also refused to move. The only thing that I could move was literally just my fingers as the voice claimed. Okay, this is not reassuring at all, what is going on? Following the instruction my fingers moved albeit even then it wasn't much, maybe a few millimeters. -Finally!- Exclaimed the voice and it seems the owner of it was rather happy for this development. -Sierra, I want to ask you to move your right hands fingers for a yes and the left for no. You understand?- It asked and while puzzled, my actions complied with moving the fingers on my right. -Very good! Do you remember anything?- Is that some sort of a trick question? I moved the left fingers and the voice started to hum to itself as in thought. -Give me a moment Sierra, I'll be removing your restraints in a minute.- Restraints?! True to the statement, in barely a minute as if some excessive force was lifted from me my body was able to move again. However it felt constricted, every move was a struggle and the pain amplified on every try of movement. -You must have many questions, but for the moment do not panic. That is imperative, not to panic.- Okay, panic bad... So what is good? Then it occurred to me that the voice if probably waiting for a response, so I moved my fingers on the right hand. -Good. I've going to switch on the visuals, is that okay for you Sierra?- Visuals? My finger moved once more to indicate my attention and affirmation. Something then flickered on the end of my sight, barely able to make out even for me. -Is the visual feed okay? Left fingers for enlarge and right fingers to indicate shrink. I'll follow this up until the HUD is an optimal size for you Sierra.- Okay? I raised my left fingers and the flicker grew a tiny bit more. This could take a while this way... After a dozen signals even then the visual only took up less than a tenth of what I could make out, even then it was a really gloomy sight. I knew that I was sitting in some sort of an armchair, but that's it the space around me was lined with grey walls, apparently enforced and despite that housed numerous dents from both inside and out. As if there was some sort of raging beast at work. Restraints... this reinforced cell... Crap... -Sierra? Is everything alright? Are the visuals coming to you normally?- I raised my left finger and shook it in denial and signaled once more for increase in size, then once more and another time so now that roughly 80% of what I could see was covered with the feed. After waiting for a few more seconds the voice asked again. -Is the video feed now good?- A quick motion with my right fingers was in response, to what the person exhaled. -You must have a lot of questions, that is without doubt. However for the moment you must have noticed your situation.- There was a sigh in the voice. -You're wearing a suit as you have most probably noticed and... for a good reason.- The voice faltered for a moment there before continuing. -It must be uncomfortable, but it is for your own good Sierra.- Just what did I get wrapped into now? -Can you try standing?- The voice asked and there was a very slight hiss emanating from the armchair as something released the final restraints on me. With a frown, I reached forward to lean on the seats arms when it suddenly buckled under my arms and there was a crash and the weight of my body pulled me to the side in a probably unsightly heap. The fuck?! -Sierra!!- Yelped the voice in concern. -Please do not try to exert your strength!- I shook my head in order to get the ringing out of it, then my eyes widened. What the fuck?! I was gripping onto something in the meantime, something that was the interior of the reinforced floor. Very slowly I released the material and stared at the marks my fingers left on the ground. -Maybe I should have first warned you... Sorry.- Very slowly, while trying to hold my balance I stood up, careful of my surroundings. Then my gaze wandered over myself and took a closer look at the suit on me. -Yeah, we had to change you out of your clothes... But it was me who did it if that is any comfort.- Came the answer and that made me raise an eyebrow, but dismissed it anyways. Don't really care about that, I'm more interested in this suit. The front area of the Chest and stomach was grey, with a white X-pattern over it, over my shoulder, exterior of my arms, legs and from what I could see my side and probably back was covered in a red external armor. The interior of the legs, arms, boots and my gloves were donned in a black armor. Around my legs and arms there were a number of golden constraining rings, and towards my neck there was an intersection where a number of the restraints of my armor ran together. -As you have noticed and probably can feel it, that suit restrains your movements and to some extent your strength. We've received it shortly after you went... Berserk.- I lowered my arms and reached for the helmet that was on my head to take it off when Licca's voice became really worried. -Don't!!- Her shout made me stop instantly and she gave a defeated sigh. -I'll get the Doc and he can explain it to you, just... stay still for a little while, okay Sierra?- Great... more waiting. In annoyance I punched the wall lightly and my eyes bucked when I saw just how much it dented from that. Okay... punching... bad! What actually shocked me so much, was that I didn't feel anything from that at all. But not feeling is not quite equal to tolerating. I hope I get my answers and soon... -Ah, Sierra! You're awake! Good!- Dr. Sakaki's voice sounded rather eagerly. -You have no doubt a lot of questions, but first and most importantly, I would like to exit your... chamber of solitude.- That's an interesting way of putting a cell probably designed to restrain me... With a mute sigh, I stepped forward towards where the probably door was and waited. -It seems, the mechanism is damaged. Could... you open it from the inside?- ... Okay? With a shrug, I try to push the doors open. They rattle, but it still seems to be stuck that way. -You might have to use some force Sierra, just...- The voice sighed as I punched the door and it flung open. Hard. In fact, it burst outwards with such force, it almost flew off the hinges. -Never mind.- Didn't you say to use some force? Although... I didn't really hit that hard. -Well, now that's settled, where should I start?- Pondered the voice and I stepped out in the open plains. The plains where a freaking stationary tornado was swirling not that far of me. The middle of nowhere? -A lot has happened in a very short time.- Came the doctors voice and I took a slow breath, then leaned down to the ground. 'What the hell is going on?' I wrote into the ground and then stopped... I think the doc knows English at some level... I hope. 'Doc, tell me straight.' -Well... Just make sure to keep calm.- I've nodded simply and waited for him to continue. -A few days ago, the same day the 1st Unit was mobilized to hunt down the Wukong, you lost control so to speak at that night. We don't know what exactly triggered it, but Sierra... the amount of damage you've inflicted on the Branch and the personnel is massive.- ... Crap... -There were no fatalities, but there are a few injuries. The most severe belongs to Soma, who tried to restrain you.- 'Since I'm a danger, I could understand being put down.' Using my fingers once more I trace the letters into the ground. 'I wouldn't accuse anyone, since It's understandable that I am a major liability. But pray tell me, why was I sent here?' -Because your team wanted you to regain your senses.- Said Dr. Sakaki and that just made me frown. -It might surprise you, but the most vehement of them actually was Soma. After he had seen what did, he volunteered for stopping you, even at the cost of his own safety.- 'What I did?' Repeating the words wasn't hard. The underlying meaning they held was heavier than I could understand, instantly flaring up guilt. 'Doc, what the hell happened? Please tell me everything.' -In the middle of that night, you rouse pretty much the entire base... For some unexpected reason, you started to trash your assigned room, since the ones closest to you are Soma and Sakuya naturally they were the first ones to see just what is going on there. Sakuya wanted to check in on you, but the room was locked from the inside and while they would have been able to force it open, it didn't came to it.- I lost control... 'Doc, since it appears as I'm back in charge, do you know what triggered this... episode of mines?' -I'm afraid yes.- The researcher sighed and his voice was heavy. -I'll get to that, but first you hear me out. As I was saying, they couldn't get to you because of the door and when Soma tried to pry it open, it burst open and you emerged from inside.- 'I've attacked them?' While I dreaded to ask the question, wanting to know the truth was more important for me. 'Doc?' -You've lashed out at Sakuya and showed her aside hard. Soma on the other hand tried to raise his hand to restrain you, but...- There was another sigh and Dr. Sakaki stopped painfully. -According to Sakuya, you've rammed him with your shoulders hard enough to press Soma into the reinforced frame of the corridor. With force enough that it would have killed a regular God Eater.- 'What about Soma?' Crap, crap, crap?! 'You said there weren't any fatalities!' Then I recalled that injuries were made and property damage also. 'How is Soma doing?' -He'll live, his recovery is astonishing so you wouldn't have to worry about him Sierra.- His voice tried to reassure me, but that wasn't very convincing. -In fact, he was so stubborn, that Soma rushed into my lab, grabbed as much of the strongest sedative that I had and ran back to you, with his level of internal injuries. Then he went to immobilize you at the cost of breaking his right arm, a couple of ribs and dislocating his jaw, while Sakuya injected the tranquilizers.- 'He's going to kill me now for sure.' I noted simple and couldn't get the disgusting feeling out of my throat. 'Okay, that is something that explains a few things, what about the rest?' -After you were knocked out, Sakuya escorted Soma to the infirmary immediately and the others helped you to get to my lab to run some tests.- He stopped for a moment and I could hear holding back a sigh. -I've told you previously that, you're unstable. While Sea suggested that taking the core of an Aragami could help reduce the feedback of this instability, I assume she didn't quite know that it needs to be carefully moderated to have a proper effect.- 'In English?' -Right now, your unstable Bias Factor is at an odds with your body and it tries to accommodate to the highest portion of the freshly intaken ones.- Dr. Sakaki explained to me and there was a slight volume of excitement in his voice. -Which happened to belong to a Sariel if you recall it. You must have wondered why was the sudden spike in your sensory perception. Because your Bias is trying to adapt to the information gathered from the cores of Aragami.- 'So I'm turning into a Sariel?' What the hell?! It's not enough that Izanagi is threatening my existence, I'm becoming an Aragami now?! 'Is there something to be done?' -Nothing such happens.- Calmed me the voice, but there was still a nagging feeling behind it. -Actually it wasn't just the Sariel, but every Aragami core your Chupacabra devoured up till now. However, up to a certain incident those were balanced out and while you did grow stronger as a God Eater, even though how irregular you are at it, it was still under control.- 'Certain incident. By that you mean the Izanagi transformation?' -Partially, but mostly it was when you've absorbed part of a Borg Camlanns Bias Factor, but without it's actual core. Since the core controls the Bias in its entirety, it so to speak upset your careful balance up to that point. Adding on top is that a Borg Camlanns Bias is much more powerful than of smaller Aragami.- Explained the researcher and I couldn't stop, but wonder. 'So, when I got the Sariels, even though I've nabbed the core, the Bias itself was too strong and the balance started to tip over?' I started to frown, recalling the events. 'My sight started to grow after getting the Zygotes cores. It was enhanced after the uncontrolled Borg Bias was absorbed and finally the Sariel boosted it even further.' I've ran through mentally all the missions I've done. 'My best guess would be the very same for my hearing.' -That sums it up pretty much that part.- I've heard the doctor reply. -But I'm afraid it's not all, as your body wasn't designed to go for such extent. In a way, you started to exceed the limits of a human being, let alone a God Eaters.- There was some clattering sound as he was searching for something. -As your Bias started to resemble more of an Aragami, you started to lose control and it led to such a sad event of harming others.- 'What's keeping me sane right now?' Then it occurred to me that the suit was also quite a pain to wear. 'Does it have to do with my getup?' -That combat suit and helmet you are wearing currently is designed to limit the force you are able to exert with your body, while also limit the information your senses can intake. It had to be applied, lest you injure yourself even with a simple movement.- Crud, that really sucks. -As for what's keeping you sane as you put it is that we tried to administer some of the controlled Bias in hopes it's going to work and it seems like that. However these readings indicate it is only temporary at best. For how long, that I cannot say I'm afraid.- 'So what do I do then?' Not the best way to freaking start the day, but hell... I'm not going to go down without a fight. 'There has to be some reason I was dumped out here, right?' -Well, that's the hard part.- Sighed Dr. Sakaki once more and I started to feel concerned. -Right now your synchronization with your God Arc is impossible, they are under twenty percent and for you to wield your God Arc it would be impossible. While in your case it wouldn't be able to cause any direct harm, I'm afraid it wouldn't be more than a piece of metal.- 'So, I'm barehanded?!' I frowned, however it seems that hope is still there even with this knowledge. 'That's reassuring, so what do I need to do?' -In that region they have spotted a Borg Camlann.- The answer was spoken slowly and weakly. What it implied sent a chill down my spine. -You are to retrieve the core and bring it back with you. Unless you can manage that Sierra, we are at a standstill.- 'Doc?' That struck me a bit odd. Okay, big time... -I know what would you ask now...- He was reluctant, I could hear it quite well. -We had tried that already, but apparently your God Arc refuses ones that were already taken from Aragami. And while it doesn't guarantee that if you are able to retrieve it, sadly that's the best we could come up with.- 'Not that, there's a Quadriga heading right for me.' I looked up and focused my sight on the distant horizon, right there was the looming behemoth on a straight track at me in full force. 'Was that also included in this little plan?' -No, it wasn't.- Replied the voice in a grave voice and I looked at the impending menace. -I don't understand how could the teams let it through the cordon...- His voice was barely audible, but still sparked my interest. 'Doc?' I grew curious. 'What cordon?' -We have all available God Eaters deployed so you can take out your target.- He answered and I could tell that this wasn't supposed to be revealed to me. -It was ruled that with your probably inability to keep calm in the heat of battle, we couldn't spare any members to aid you. I'm sorry Sierra, you are on your own... I'm truly sorry.- 'What if I grab the Quads core?' A sudden idea sprung in my mind. 'Would that hinder my situation?' -Honestly, I don't know how would another controlled, yet foreign Bias in your system work out.- 'Doesn't matter, I've worked up a helluva appetite anyways!' I couldn't stop, but grin ferociously. 'How many God Eaters can claim they've taken down an Aragami bare handed?' What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, right?! ---- End of Chapter 2017,03,01 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic